falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Deathclaw promontory
}} The deathclaw promontory is an unmarked location in the Mojave Wasteland. It is located on the east bank of the Colorado River, directly east of Lucky Jim mine and Cliffside prospector camp. Layout The only way to access promontory is via a dirt path north of the position marked by the picture to the right. It is a rough, uneven area over a cliff, with a labyrinth of hills, filled with a large number of various types of deathclaws. The area has been known to be inhabited by about 36 deathclaws total, varying from alpha males, mothers, and normal deathclaws, as well as young and baby deathclaws. Notable loot * Remnants power armor (but no helmet) - Found on a dead prospector. * T-51b power armor - Found on a second dead prospector. * Three deathclaw eggs - Can be found at the southern end against a cliff. * A multiplas rifle - Next to one of the dead prospectors. * Tri-beam laser rifle - Laying next to the other dead prospector. Notes * The number of deathclaws found on the promontory varies with the player character's level. If the player character has a high level (30+), it is possible for a large number to spawn including multiple alpha male and mother deathclaws. * This is the only place in the game to obtain Remnants power armor outside of the quest For Auld Lang Syne. * Legionary assassins may spawn in the area after loading a save. They will fight the deathclaws if the player character is hidden, and will likely not survive. * There are 11 broc flower plants and 8 xander roots across the promontory. Appearances The deathclaw promontory appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The deathclaw promontory is situated in the same geographical location as the real world Promontory Point, a mountainous region in Clark County, Nevada. Bugs * Not all deathclaws in this area may appear when arriving at the location for the first time. The remaining deathclaws will typically re-appear once the player character has fast traveled or, notably, when loading a save. The latter may result in the player character's death if the save was made while on the promontory itself. For this reason, it is strongly recommended that at least one save is made (and kept) prior to climbing onto the promontory. * Similar to the above bug, the dead prospectors may not appear on the player character's initial arrival at the promontory. Saving and reloading, fast-traveling, or waiting for several hours should solve this issue. If this does not work, save the game, and turn off your console (if on PC, just close the game) and turn it back on and load the save. The bodies will be there now. ** Sometimes bodies and other game objects fall through the ground and are inaccessible. The only remedy is to wait for the game to reset the objects in the map cell to their original positions. This requires 72 in-game hours spent away from the area and is unaffected by saving and loading. * It is possible for an 'invincible' deathclaw to spawn here. Even when it has lost all HP it still lives and cannot be killed. * Using Archimedes II in this area can result in the red targeting lines randomly triangulating all around the area (the orbital laser will not discharge either). This is not fixed by saving/reloading. However, upon fast traveling, the orbital laser can discharge, resulting in a direct hit on the player character, causing serious damage. After several save/loads, the targeting laser glitch remains present whenever this area is visited. *Note* Some players have found that saving with a different weapon equipped, turning off the console (or exiting the game for PC) and reloading the save can fix this glitch under the conditions that the Archimedes II is loaded and ready to fire. * Sometimes, after clearing the area, several more deathclaws will all spawn at the same time and in the same area. Sometimes these deathclaws include mother and alpha male deathclaws, even at lower levels. ** Getting the Remnants power helmet from Silver Peak Mine before going to deathclaw promontory solves above problem. It's a good idea to take the Remnants power helmet with you when you head to the deathclaw promontory, or when returning if you encounter this glitch. * Sometimes, the deathclaws will run into the water where the entrance is and will not return to land. * In rare instances, deathclaws won't spawn in the area. * Very rarely the deathclaws will spawn in the little dirt area before the entrance, there will be a mother and 4 alpha males. If so, head back and wait 24 hours (in-game) and they should be pushed back into the normal area. * If "Vilified" with the Legion, assassins may be sent after you here. If camping on a high rock to snipe, the legionary assassins may get stuck in the rocks, unable to be killed or hurt. Gallery Deathclaw Promontory north.jpg|Northern most part Deathclaw Promontory center.jpg|Central part Deathclaw Promontory south.jpg|Southern part Deathclaw Promontory corpses.jpg|Two dead Prospectors missing bodies.jpg|The bodies sometimes disappear if you leave the area and come back DeathclawPromontoryOverhead.jpg|Deathclaw Promontory Overhead View in GECK. Dead power armor prospectors circled in red. North is left-ward in the image Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations ru:Мыс когтей смерти de:Todeskrallen-Vorgebirge es:Promontorio Sanguinario uk:Мис кігтів смерті